


A Private Celebration

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry celebrate a private birthday celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the great Potions Master's birthday, I offer up a little drabble.

Taking measured steps toward the bedroom door, Severus paused with his palm flat on the door and taking several breaths to calm his nerves, he pushed it open slowly. The spectacle he beheld would have shocked an older man and made a younger one's body harden painfully... almost immediately. There, on his bed, spread-eagled and waiting lay his present. Long, thin, muscular arms framed a head of unruly black hair and emerald eyes that promised of things to come that Severus was unsure his stamina would fulfill. He took his fill of just watching this young beauty's nude form that he loved and cherished above all others. A sentiment he was yet to admit publicly to, but one he felt nonetheless.

Stepping toward the bed, he kept his gaze locked on his lover's and ran a long-nailed finger up the inside of the boy's calf. By the look on Harry's face, he was sure this would be a birthday celebration to remember.


End file.
